When Things Go Wrong
by LiveToTell
Summary: big V is getting married, scary thought right there. Too bad she is as determined to stay as far away from him as possible, even if that means switching bodies with our lovely Hero boy. Does big V care? Not really no, in fact, having Harry as a female could be interesting, better then what he had to deal with before. And could Harry feel something for a not so snake looking Lord?AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: when things go wrong**

 **Saga: book one » Normal Is Nothing But a Fantasy  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: LiveToTell  
Language: English**

 **Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Chapters: 1**

 **Words: 7,014**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It's always the new girl.

I mean, it doesn't matter what happened before, or what will happen in the future, it always starts with one girl, be it a mother, a sister, a girlfriend or someone else. Like I said before, it always started with her. This story too, is going to start with a girl, just how destiny likes it.

Before I shall start this story and tell you all the amazing things concerning one harry potter, I have a few things to say. Let's start with destiny. I always found it strange how destiny seems to always go in the same pattern, never changing, sticking to the same plot.

The first time it did the whole deal of the let's-ruin-someone's-life-while-using-it-for-the-flow-of-time, it must have been really funny, but now? How many years had passed until now? Did it not find it boring after all this time? One could only hope it will in time…

Secondly, it had also seemed, fate had already decided it wanted certain individuals screwed, and the rest of the world he to be left untouched.

Sometimes fate was _extra_ humors, and felt like double screwing some of the "chosen one's" already miserable life's, how he choose those 'chosen ones'-nobody knows- not even now when magic is thought in schools like Hogwarts as a daily thing, and people _had_ the time to investigate those things.

And like I said before, a story always starts with a girl, well, this story too...

This time, the girl was the soon to be Mrs. Riddle, or like all the death eaters called her, Voldemort's future wife.

It wasn't to be known to the wide world yet, and it won't be, not until after the event took place, or at least it should be like that if destiny won't decide to screw that one too, which we all know it will, it was too great of a chance to pass up.

The powerful dark lord had selected a beautiful pureblooded maiden to be the mother of his children.

She was the beautiful young Miss Crystalia RedWind, heir to a once-noble-pureblooded-family and now a-blood-traitor family.

Too bad for Voldemort she was just like her family in this aspect: a blood traitor, but that didn't bother him. Voldemort was known for his charms, intelligence and charisma and could make her go dark without a problem.

The girl was natural in the war. She didn't fancy any side, not the light and not the dark, unlike her family who were all light.

Crystalia RedWind was a small looking petite girl. She was physically weak from birth, looked like a delicate doll, and if she had no magic, she would have been a burden on her family, but since she was a witch she had magic, strong magic, stronger than most, and she knew it.

Voldemort had to find her before it had been too late, before someone else would have taken her, he couldn't let her move to the light side, because even if she was physically weak, that didn't mean she would have been any less of a threat.

Voldemort didn't want to admit that, but she was the best -wife- choice as things stood, she could bear the magically strongest heir that he could produce, she was valuable to him for that.

Voldemort knew, Crystalia RedWind was and always will be the dark lord's property, and if not in mind, then in body and nothing was going to change that, not even bloody Harry potter.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Looking at the dark black and grey celling I sigh, it is one of the most boring moments in my life, boring and dangerous. Why you ask? Because this is the last potion class we have with professor Snape this year, and like any other end of the year, the dear professor has brought a list of all the ''funny'' events that happened this year.

 _I'm jumping up and down in joy_

I am happy this potion class will be the last one for this year, but it's still a bit disappointing that I still have to take the damn thing again next year too…

Can you imagine how boing this is to sit for two hours strait and listen to mistakes done by Gryffindors? We were there! We know what we did wrong (and we suffered the consequences too!) and anyways I have better things to think of then this!

Voldemort's back!

I was there when he was resurrected, was a part of the ritual that brought him back. Blood form an enemy given unwillingly… does that rings any bells?

Trembling, I watched as he killed Cedric Doggery, knowing that I would be next. I was almost killed when I fought (not that I would call it a fight) with the bastard, it was only with luck that I survived (and only god knows how!)

I can still remember how everyone looked at me when I came back, covered with blood, with the dead Cedric Doggery in my arms. He was so cold, already all signs of life left him in the freezing graveyard, but I didn't let go. He asked me to bring his body back for his family. I was trembling, my muscles didn't work as they should after the torture curse and Cedric was so _heavy_ … I looked up at the people who was staring (just staring – how could they just stare?)

I can't forget the way they looked at me when I told them that Voldemort was back that he killed the older boy. They didn't want to believe me, they wanted that to be a lie. Who would want a madman who is thought dead to be walking on earth again? (Ho, ho! _Not_ me).

The only ones who believed me were my friends Ron and Hermione and of course professor Dumbledore too.

So yes, sue me, I'm not really in the mood to listen to Snape criticize me and others, I have other problems.

Sometimes I wish I would have said yes back there with that mess in my first year, when Voldemort went after the philosopher's stone, that way I wouldn't have to fight against a bloody dark lord.

I'm tired. Don't I get to be tired? I fought him four times already, never winning, always surviving – waiting for the next chance for him to come and finish what he started. Right now, I would give almost anything to just be another normal boy who stands in the sidelines and criticize the hero.

Not that was going to happen, no, that boy – he will never be me – I was the bloody savior of the magical world, the-boy-who-won't-bloody-die and the only one who could fight with Voldemort and survive.

I know the guy murdered my parents, I remember. It's my worst memory. I also know he is the reason that everyone started calling the-boy-who-lived, _I know!_ But I just don't care anymore, I've been through so much and I don't bloody care.

What's more, now when the year's ending, Dumbledore is even more persistent that I go back to my relatives. 'You will be safer there, my boy. They are your family, it can't really be that bad, can it? Voldemort will kill you, I think we both know where you better be'

It didn't matter to him at all, not even when Voldemort was running free recruiting his death eaters, which I'm sure can come into the house if they so choose to (I'm sure that when they _will_ come aunt petunia will guide them to my room with a big smile on her face) and if that didn't work, the dark lord still have some of my blood flowing in his system.

I know I don't know a lot like Dumbledore does or am I the smartest wizard of my generation like Hermione is, but I do have common sense – something I noticed a lot of wizards _don't_ seem to possess. I know when something smell fishy. That why I survived so long.

As I am really absorbed in my thoughts, it takes me some time to notice the low whispering that broke in the classroom. Now, if you have ever been in snape's class before you would know why something like that is very weird, but it is the only reasonable reaction for the weird feeling that tingles in the air.

My skin feels like someone's poking it with millions of needles, pulling it apart, channeling it to the air. It tingles, it hurts and it feels so unreal – as if my magic is humming beneath my skin, alive. And it's not just me that feels it, by the way my classmates look around and at each other, most likely this thing happens to everyone. This thing, it's such a weird feeling, and it only gets stronger and stronger as time passes.

A second later all of us were quiet, we felt the magic shifting in the air, forming something we don't know, waiting for what was to come now…

We weren't disappointed, out of thin air a girl starts to metalize. The girl doesn't have a wand in her hand, but she still flouts down to the ground as if a feather-light charm had been cast on her. Our eyes are glued to her, as her legs touch the floor lightly and she opens her eyes.

Her hair is red long and glossy, it moves around her like a flame, it's probably her magic that moves it like that. Speaking of magic, it seemed that whatever she did used all our magic and switched it with hers. From what it knows about magical theory she probably used it to appear in snape's classroom, where she now stands and since that made a gap in the air her magic just flowed to fill the gap.

I will admit that she is a beautiful girl, very cute looking and small with rose like cheeks. It captivates me, how she looks around her with those light-blue eyes, deep and captivating, almost sparkling, though unlike those of the headmaster's her eyes were alluring and not intimidating.

Basically she made a very interesting picture, one that you could look at for hours and think nothing until someone would snap you out of it, but what caught my eye wasn't her looks, (well, maybe just a little, but that isn't what I am focused on) but it was her expression that made me wonder what happened to her: she was terrified.

She looks carefully around the classroom, looking extremely confused. She stands on the flour scared and tired just behind Snape's desk. Her eyes swept over the students, seeing alien until she spotted one angry Snape. Then she froze, I am sure I know why… Snape can be quit scary.

I thought I saw her pale a bit, but I didn't expect her to started crying.

Everybody knows that Snape looks scary, but that was going a bit overboard! I smile at my own joke.

"Please help me! He's after me…" she sniffs, "Voldemort is after me" her voice is almost broken.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Voldemort is livid, he's insanely angry. He's not angry with his future wife, after all one had to admire what she did – In fact, it was brilliant – just as expected from his future wife.

No, he was angry with the bloody _guards_ that didn't _guard_ the weak girl!

Voldemort never thought that she could get away, after all she was locked in a room that he designed himself, warded with mountains of charms and curses, portraits loyal to the Slytherin line both on the walls and outside of the room. Even more, he had placed guards outside her room, on the corridors, and anywhere he deemed 'unsafe', no one should be able to escape (let alone a little girl that couldn't even cast a Lumos) she shouldn't have been able to escape from him, especially after he Obliviated her knowledge of all kinds of magic.

The dark lord isn't a fool. He knew how dangerous the small girl could be before he kidnapped her. She is magically strong, and it had been a hard job keeping her in the stronghold. The dark lord simply didn't have time to babysit the girl, even if she is going to bare him an heir.

The only way he thought that could have it done without that much trouble was erasing her memory of anything magical, and so he did.

She couldn't have regained her memories, not without help from someone with magical power. So, that meant one of two things – one, he had a traitor on his hands or two, the girl was smarter than he gave her credit for and somehow she learnt that herself.

He really hoped it was the first option. A traitor he could kill, intelligence will be such a sad thing to eliminate… There isn't much of it rolling about nowadays…

He called his loyal death eaters, (well, not all of them) to an emergency meeting. Even if the girl didn't know where she had been until now, right now she is more of a threat than Potter is.

He had to find her. It didn't take them long to come to him, it never did. By that time she was still on the grounds. The dark lord led his inner circle on a chaise after her. His inner circle were ordering the rest of the death-eaters, it was one of the more interesting developments that happened since his downfall by the Potter boy's hand.

Too bad any attempt to catch her has failed, and she still succeeded with running away! It only showed that his death eaters needed some serious training.

…

The dark lord sits in on his thrown, while sighing, he activates the charms he had placed on her person, hoping to find them working. They were tracking and safe-keep charms.

One charm was to know where to find her, and the other to protect her from harm. As her future husband he had the duty to protect her, yeah… by the moon and her daughters he hated his followers…

In true, Voldemort didn't even like the girl. She was just another pure blooded noble brat, with her nose stuck up in the sky, and it is hard to keep telling himself he needs to protect her. _**I would rather kill her then protect her.**_

The dark lord's eyes opened (when did he close them) in victory. He found her, she was at… Ho, he didn't like it, not at all… the girl, she was at Hogwarts.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

 **The dark Manor, Throne room**

 **Six minutes later**

"Luscious!" the dark lord calls. A blond man in his mid-thirty came into the room immediately as if he was waiting the dark lord to call him.

He looks terrified, though no one other than the dark lord would see it. The dark lord is a genius, so even if it isn't evident to normal eyes he could still find the little details and connect them to create the bigger picture. It also helps that the dark lord know why the other man is so afraid.

Luscious knew that he was called to give information about the girl, or the lack of… the blond man took a moment to relax his beating heart. Blue eyes looked over the room in a nervous manner, _the dark lord will be so mad when he hears,_ the multi-billionaire thought, _I just hope he thinks killing me now will be too troublesome to his plans._

"You called me my lord?" the blond asks, Voldemort looks down on the man from his large Magnificent seat. The dark lord smiles, reviling a row of yellow rotting teeth and his red eyes are shining in suppressed anger. Luscious looked like he was going to pass out.

Lord Voldemort asks the young man "do you know where my soon to be wife is?" He didn't want to tell his inner cycle that he knew where she disappeared off to. It would be good for them to exercise. _**Not to forget, if she'll keep herself away, I won't have to visit the bitch.**_ In fact keeping it a secret would be only too convenient for him, after all he does have important things to attend to, and now she couldn't mess those up.

"My lord, I'm terribly sorry, we don't have any leads yet as to where she is right now but we do have a general idea as to where she'll go. She's probably in some of the light's territories, it would take us five more days to know the exact location" Voldemort wants to roll his eyes but doesn't, it wouldn't fit a dark lord like him to roll his eyes.

"Crucio" the dark lord Voldemort calls with ease, as if he's just talking about the weather and not causing terrible pain to someone right in front of him. He can't let his fateful servants think him weak.

The dark lord stops the curse, "you will find her in three days" he says coldly, but inside, _**three days without the bitch!**_

"Go on now" the dark lord calls cruelly, eyes shining red like rubies, Luscious shatters, thinking that his dark lord was extremely angry, after all his fiancée did run away from him.

Once Voldemort is once more alone, he casts the silencing charm and sighs. It is a very long day, and he still has lots left to do. Though, he can't let the stupid girl stay in Hogwarts without any kind of protection, even if what he really wants her to do is just roll up and die. The dark lord rubs his eyes tiredly and calls Nagini.

Nagini is Voldemort's pet snake. She's beautiful, strong and exotic. She is also his familiar. The snake slits up into the room with grace not many humans possess, she makes her way to her beloved human with anticipation.

$My dear Nagini, go to the snakelings nest, do make sure the girl is safe$ the dark lord said as he cast a wandless and wordless transfiguring charm on Nagini. The spells worked better than the dark lord expected, making him smile. Nagini nodded.

The snake now girl, never really liked the girl. Once she even said that she would prefer it if Voldemort will marry the Potter brat instead of that slat. She heard one of the garden snakes said he heard her say she hates snakes and it took a nasty person to really hate snakes.

Nagini looks like a normal high school girl, with her long brown hair, green eyes and pale skin (though she still moved like an animal, but she could just say that she's from some exotic place and people will ignore it).

$Yes, master$

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Snape is the first to react, for some unknown reason…

It seems that he knows the girl (that, or he didn't care that she was a complete stranger that started crying while saying his name and begging him to help her…) as for me, I am betting on the first option.

He goes around his desk and walks over to her, covering her with his shadow. His face resembles a mask that looks like some kind of icy assassin. No one can see what his real thoughts are though and certainly not me.

"What are you doing here, Miss RedWind?" he asks with his no nonsense voice. We all felt a shiver go down our spins at this. This is the voice he uses when he is extremely angry but don't want to it to show. I have no idea what that poor girl did to make Snape so angry (but anyone that can do that to the old bat is good in my book) I let a small grin grace my face.

"This is Hogwarts you stupid little girl, why did you come here, I told you that no one can help you. He marked you" he says in a rash-hiss like voice, I want to punch him, even though I don't really know what he's talking about. I assume it has something to do with Voldemort and the headmaster, not that I really understand what the whole thing is about.

"But I don't want to be there anymore. I hate him! I don't care if he comes here and kills everybody! I had to get away from that snake-face!" she says angrily, her voice icy cold, just like Snape's.

I don't know what to make of it, as it seemed, this girl (this over-arrogant girl), is running away from Voldemort, and the said snake-face is after her for some bizarre reason.

Great! Now I have the strangest itch to know what happened to her. Way to go with laying low and preparing against Voldemort secretly…

Stupid hero complex

"It is not my concern to aid you, Miss RedWind" Snape says. I roll my eyes. It's just like him to say something mean like that.

I am kind of relived that girl was admitting that Voldemort is actually back, nowadays people tried to ignore that fact.

"Hey!" I say and stand up, looking right into the demon's eyes (Snape's eyes) he looks at me and so does the girl, RedWind (?). I know I shouldn't really say anything more before I will be dragged into all of this, but does it really matter? I _always_ end up dragged into those things and well, I mostly find myself alive in the end… still, one would think that I'll learn my lesson by now. I smile, knowing what I was going to do.

"We should at least hear her out" I say.

Snape grits his teeth and looks at me with a venomous stare in his eyes, if looks could kill, I would be twenty feet under.

"Did you say something, _Potter_?" he spits my name like it's some kind of disease. I look at him the same way, waiting for something more. He grits his teeth even tighter "RedWind, Potter. Come after me. Draco, you are in charge until I, or one of the professors shall return"

He storms out of the class. His garments hovering dramatically behind him though there is no wind. I sigh; I am really hoping my hero complex will be worth it…

RedWind and I went after him.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Nagini walks into her master's old school, ready to fulfill her mission. She isn't used to having a human body, it is weird and not natural, but at the same time it's something that will help her master. That was the only reason why she allows it, even if she doesn't like it herself.

Nagini is smart. She knows a lot of things that most doesn't since she's a snake. People are usually careless in presence of animals. Not snakes obviously, but normal every-day animals. Nagini knows that.

Voldemort had, more than once, spelled her into some other animal's form to spy for him. He usually did it with the more delicate information, the one he wouldn't trust his followers to pass along.

Since Nagini is smart, she knows she doesn't have time to look around the place like some tourist. She has to find her master's unwilling mate.

Voldemort, as he told her to call him (yet she never did in front of him just to annoy him) wants her to look after the girl.

The dark lord knows that Nagini hates the other and Nagini knew that her master hates her too, but both of them don't really have much choice. He had to marry her since she will give him the strongest hatchlings. He _**certainly**_ couldn't have weak easily intimidated ones, and if that meant to mate with the bitch, then so be it!

Nagini cares great deal about her Voldemort. He is her master, her friend, her hatchling and she could never hurt him in any way.

The school grounds are empty. She can't find anyone. The place is absolutely deserted, but that can't be true, the scents of the students are still fresh in the air. She could smell them.

She growls in frustration, she has to find the girl. She closes her eyes and with a deep breath she use the charm her little Voldy thought her to track the girl.

It took time.

She wasn't practiced in the art of magic, even if she had the ability to do them since birth. There are no magical snakes' schools after all…

She found her; she isn't far as she thought she is! It can't get any better!

Nagini rushes to the girl location, wanting to see her for herself, and to see with whom she is, because she isn't alone, that's for sure.

She is sure voldy would want to know with whom the girl was talking to.

She finds the bitch with two others in a dust filled (Snape's) potion lab. They all seems to talk, so it's only natural that she pressed her ear against the half open door, while making sure that no one can sense her, especially not the three inside.

"So, do you little stupid girl, care to tell me what are you doing here?" asks the one she recognizes as Snape, he spoke in a cold and quiet tone, but she could hear him clearly, she isn't human after all, she just looks the part.

Nagini still can't stop herself from thinking he looks better in his teacher rob than in his death eater rob.

She smiles; she can use him, if only she'll have the time to let him know who she was he will have to help her. This will make this mission easy.

"I told you already!" Snape looks at the girl. It is the girl! Nagini is thrilled. The girl start clenching her small fists and getting too close to one of the potions, Snape moves her away from it making sure no contact had accord.

"Those are dangerous, stay away from them. Now, you did not say why you run away or why you got the impression that _I_ will help _you_ " Snape's voice is cold like an icy blizzard, "don't you know? You are Voldemort fiancée"

The other one in the room grasps in surprise, it's something she doesn't like, the other (she couldn't see him) clearly didn't know about the girl, so he isn't a death eater, obviously. She doesn't know how he will react to the news, she's ready to jump in and protect the girl at any suspicious movement from anyone's side.

"You are HIS fiancée?!" the third one in the room repeats dumbly. It's weird, Nagini thought, that she could smell Voldemort on the stranger, whoever he may be, but one thing she knows, whoever he was… he is no Voldemort.

"Not by choice, if I may add. And if I can ask, who would you be?" Her voice is curious. The third one who smells like her voldy laughed a bit nervously.

"My name is Harry, and you would be?" he doesn't say his entire name, but his entire name is not needed for Nagini to know who he is, Harry James Potter.

"You can call me Crystalia RedWind, it is my name" she says and bows slightly.

"Now that you two brainless excuse for humans are finished introducing yourselves, could we please proceed with this unneeded nuisance you got us into, please do tell us your story Miss RedWind " says Snape rolling his eyes before snaring and robbing his face tiredly.

The girl nods and with a frown she starts talking.

"The dark lord is after me, he… he… he want me to marry him" she looks at the other two to see their responses, Snape is just standing there waiting for her to continue, and Nagini knows that he knew, after all, her master made it very clear that he was getting married to the RedWind girl, so that was no surprise.

The other boy that smells like her master, the boy she was supposed to hate but never really could, Harry potter, looked mostly more shocked than anything else.

She couldn't see his face clearly, after all he stood in the dark part of the lab, but the shock was carried in his smell to her, and that make her laugh quietly.

"I don't want to marry him," the girl says, Nagini rolls her eyes 'that goes both sides bitch' she thinks

"I find him utterly disgusting and repulsive, he remind me of a snake, and I honestly hate snakes," at this Nagini feels her dislike for the girl multiply even more, looks like that rumor turned true "he didn't even ask me if I want that fate," she sighs looking at the others in the room again. Snape still looks like a cold statue, harry looks like he was in thought, the girl sighs "he even Obliviated me, taking away my knowledge about all that is magic" she sighs again while shaking her head "but somehow I seceded to run away from him, I don't know how I did it, or if I could do it again, all I know is that I ended up in here, and that I have no intention to go back" she says firmly.

All eyes were laid on her, she looks really strong standing there upright, radiating power. Nagini snorts, this was nothing compared to her master.

"And why do you think that I can help you?" asks Snape with the same bored tone he used until now, with a closer look he also looks bored, he doesn't care for the light, he is clearly loyal to the dark lord, and Nagini knows she will tell that to her master, the man will be reworded for his loyalty.

"Professor! Of course we have to help her!" says the boy, she doesn't want to call him by his name, it would be like admitting he was here, and she prefers to forget that fact for the time being, her first priority is to make sure the girl's safe, nothing more.

She would have to be careful when they will finally meet; he will surely be her enemy. She was getting ready to barge into the room to stop this conversation before they would do something stupid, (like listen to what the boy said) but before she could do that, something even worst happened.

The girl looked happy and then she run to the boy and held his hand, pushing Snape aside.

Snape was pushed to one of the lab's tables and knocked one of the potions to the floor.

A terrified look replaced the previous one the potion master had no his face.

Purple gas started spreading in the room, and made the two teens to go to the back of the room.

"Don't breathe that staff!" Snape yelled going closer to the door. He's yell was never heard with what happened next.

The girl tripped and fell, making another potion fall on them both.

The next thing Nagini saw was a big red light.

When she opens her eyes again she sees that where the girl sat just a moment ago, now sat Harry potter wearing a pink rob that looks like a sparkling dress, plus two matching High Knee Boots from dragon leather. From where she stands the clothes looks to be too small on him.

Where the potter brat sat before, was now the girl wearing the too big black Hogwarts high school robs and they both were, without a doubt, the other trapped in the other's body.

It is really funny to look at. They both look really out of it, and if she could she would have taken a picture of them both. She saw Snape did. She will have to ask it of him later.

But she knows that she has to go now and tell her master, he would really like to know what happened and what's more, as she was Voldemort's snake, for a long time, so long that even she picked some of his enormous knowledge, she knew that what happened to the two of them was now permanent.

Too bad for Harry potter. Now he would have to marry the dark lord…

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

I have no idea what happened.

It just happened too fast for me to see.

I'm sure the cute girl that now was supposed to sit next to me has no idea what happened too. I'm still kinda blind from the flash of light, and my body kind of tingles.

Snape might have an idea as to what happened, but it doesn't matter to him. I'm not sure he will actually do anything, he always hated me and apparently he hates her too.

I look up at her, now that I can see, and see (to my utter horror) that she was no longer a - she.  
She was me.  
"What ..." she stops. Even her voice is not hers, but mine.

I don't really know who was at fault here, but I am sure that it isn't me; I didn't even touch the potions. I know that potions are dangerous, (I am Hermione's friend after all). So that left the girl, RedWind, or Snape, the creep.

Normally I seem like I jump to conclusions, like that time when I thought that Snape was the one after the stone in first year or when I tried to prove Malfoy was trying to kill muggleborns in second year, or when I heard that Sirius Black was the one to give my parents' location to Voldemort in third year and tried to off him, but this time I have solid proof. The bloody traitor have a camera in hand, he is standing outside of potion range and taking picture of me (and the girl who isn't a girl anymore).

If he isn't the culprit I'll be damned!

I want to go up and hit him, but looking at the other me - In a pink sparkling dress rob that looks too small to fit, kinda spoiled my mood.

My own clothes were outgrown and torn a bit, I can feel my cheeks redden, I couldn't control them and I didn't know _how_ I was supposed to control them…

It's a really weird experience, I am hoping Madam Pomfrey would fix us soon…

Me... Or Crystalia, whichever way you want to look at it, looks back at me with her mouth open, she looks stunned.

I roll my eyes, yes that was weird and if what I think what happened really did happen, than we probably switched bodies, meaning, she was me and I was her, but that was a common thing in the wizarding world, wasn't it?

I already saw a half human half cat Hermione, flying brooms, snake-bastards that wanted to kill with no apparent reason, and a lot of other things I never thought I'll see being raised by the Dursleys.

That aside, I was a _girl_ , that was what I am freaking about. I don't like that fact, I wouldn't mind it that much if I didn't feel so damn weak, but I feel even weaker than a normal human should feel, so I am a girl and I am weak, and I still have to fight a madman

What a bummer.

"What happened?" Crystalia asks Snape, choosing not to look at me and faint.

He looks at her and then at me, then again at her, before he made the pictures and the camera disappear.

Then he probably remembered the purple gas so he rushes to cover his nose and mouth before it would be too late.

"Get up quickly, we must leave the room. Whatever you do, do not breathe this gas," he says with a cold voice, pointing to the door.

Sadly it was too late, both I and Crystalia had already inhaled the gas.

A 'crazy' thought went through my mind. Maybe the gas was the reason why she looked like me, and I looked like her, it is a reasonable idea, and I felt proud in myself.

I try to get up, to get out of the room before I inhale too much of the gas and something else (bad) will happen, but for some reason I couldn't, I panic, why can't I get up?

Crystalia looks at me and see the panic on my face "can't you stand?" She asks looking at my weakened body, even her voice is like mine. I nod, not wanting to hear her voice coming out of my mouth. It's weird enough as it is.

She looks at me, and then smoothly lifts me from the floor.

I don't know why I blushed or squealed, because I never did something like that in my life, what's more, she looked manlier than I had ever looked in my life. That was so not fair. She looks at me and whispered softly "don't breathe" I stop breathing as she asked me to, and then she carries me in her arms out of the room.

Being pressed to her body (my body) made my two (newly acquired) breasts rub on her flat chest. The feeling rushed through me like melted fire.

I blush like a tomato. It isn't like me not being able to move at all, let alone get carried like I'm ... a maiden in distress or something like that. I close my eyes and hold my breath until I hear my voice saying "This it's ok, we're ok"

The voice vibrates through my entire body, the sensations unknown and new, making me bite my lower lip.

I open my eyes and look at Crystalia. She smiles a big smile on my face, and seems to be enjoying the situation, she looks at me and her smile grows bigger. The magic I can sense from her isn't mine and I cherish that fact like a drowning man.

"So, Harry ... how it feels to be weak little me?" for a moment in her eyes I can see a bit of Dumbledore's sparkling secrets, it scares me for some reason, but I get over it. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing you know.

I take a deep breath before answering, "It sucks". She laughs and nods. Snape looks at us both and have no expression what so ever, like a mask

"I hope you get over this feeling," he says calmly "because you both are stuck in each other's body… forever,"

His voice has a kind of a carefree tone to it. At first I wanted to laugh, what did he mean forever? That couldn't possibly be right, I was sure Madam Pomfrey could fix it.

I want to scream at him. I want to tell him that it can't be true, but I can't because Crystalia beaten me to it and spoken first...

"What! How wonderful! Now Voldemort wouldn't bother me with that marriage staff ever again, that is unless he wants to marry a man!" she laughs.

Which meant Voldemort would come after me, just _Great_. Not that it's that different than what I am used to, just this time _, I think I'll prefer death_.

I don't know what's going to happen now, I feel sick, I close my eyes and then…I fainted.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

When I came to, I was in Dumbledore's office, resting on a brown couch that was surprisingly comfortable. I could hear Crystalia, Snape and Dumbledore talking, I closed my eyes and listen to them closely.

"So just to lay all the facts," Dumbledore says and sighs "Harry and Crystalia switched bodies. Voldemort is after Crystalia, which is now Harry. The potion can't be undone because of the Wolftail potion. Crystalia is willing to fight Voldemort instead of Harry, and since she has Harry's body the dark lord won't suspect the switch. At least something good came out of it, Harry can finally be free of fighting the one who always tries to kill him"

I can't grasp the concept, it's too much. I have no idea as to what he could have meant! Well I do, but I don't have to agree with it…

That is so not fair! And what about what I have to say for that matter! Maybe I want to fight Voldemort? Well not, but I do want to stay a boy! Didn't they think about that?!

"Then it's decided," Dumbledore says. They didn't even ask me for my opinion! Isn't this a free country or something?!

"Don't tell anyone about that you two, I will talk with Harry when he will awake. Crystalia, Snape will now show you the way to the hospital wing, if anyone will ask, tell them that there's been an accident and you lost your memories because of one of the potions in the potion lab" I open my eyes and I see Snape looking at me, he smiles weakly as if saying sorry.

Snape smiled at me?! Have I gone nuts?! Snape don't smile, and certainly not at me, it is scarier than fighting Voldemort. I can still feel the shudders go through me.

"I see potter woke up…" he says to Dumbledore, while still staring at me. Thankfully now he isn't smiling, "Crystalia come, let those two talk alone…" he says and then took the (now) boy out.

"Good luck Harry" he whispers "you will need it" he shakes his head and leave, Crystalia walking after him.

 _Did I just dream it or Snape was being human?_

Maybe the end of the world is coming…

I got out of it and look at Dumbledore; he looks at me with his twinkling eyes. I take a deep breath.

Well, now it's my turn… so bring it Dumbledore!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **when things go wrong**

Saga: book one » Normal Is a Fantasy  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: LiveToTell  
Language: English,

Rating: T

Later Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Chapters: 2

Words: 5408

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: ALONE**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

I am looking at Dumbledore while he's sitting on his chair behind the old looking desk. He smiles at me as if he has the best of news, but I know better.

Dumbledore's desk is in chocolate color and decorated with what resemble tree limbs. On the table there are one crystal ball-shaped lamp and a brown big and ancient looking box which hides the old wizard's white beard.

None of us starts talking, and for a lengthy moment it feels like we are frozen in time, never moving, staying like that for forever more.

But this standstill is not just me keeping silent, if it was just that the old man would be singing his songs already. In fact, I am glaring at him so badly that I actually made him stop before he even started, and that alright because if he's going to open his big mouth and say what I think he's going to say, this time I will not hold back on him like all the other times.

"Harry…" he starts, trying to sound reassuring, (key word trying) but every time he opens his mouth I can feel the devil himself coming to fill the air with his lies, "I have some good news and bad news" he says unhurriedly.

I know he's all an act; there's nothing there – In his eyes, when he speaks to me, it's like talking to an ice brick (and not even a smart one).

As a child I was too naïve and trusting, wanting someone, anyone to be there for me. My family hates me, still do to this day. They can't wait for the day they will get rid of me. They don't abuse me or something like that, but from where I'm standing, what they did had been worst.

To ignore someone's existence to such an extreme can be very damaging to a person's mental health. I got desperate, I was willing to take any sort of attention, any kind and that's when Dumbledore comes into the picture.

Dumbledore offered me the things I only dared to dream of and the wizarding world _acknowledged_ _me_ it was borderline worship! Me! The eleven years old boy that was always ignored by his only living family.

But as the years passed I got smarter, I had enough attention to last a life time, I had friends, and everything I wanted I had. I couldn't ignore the way Dumbledore acted anymore and after last year, I am sure now more than ever that he never really cared.

What kind of grandfathers lets their grandchildren go and participate in a magical game they may or may not come back alive from?

He said he knew everything about the game's rules; he wasn't worried that I will lose my life – It was my magic on the line that had him ordering me to enter.

"Crystalia and you switched bodies, that can't be changed" Dumbledore says, breaking me from my train of thoughts, he's looking at me, a little bit concerned.

I know what he means, even if he won't say it clearly 'You are stuck this way, deal with it' so I say nothing at first, but then I understand that he wants me to say something (and damn it, I really don't have anything to say).

"So I guess this is the bad news?" I state with a fake smile, he nods and sighs. I look at him with my eyes (they're not green anymore, how sad is that) and I feel something gets stuck deep in my throat. For some reason until now I had that silly dream that maybe one day the old man would care. Now, I know he never would.

"So what's the good news?" I ask and my voice is tired and girly (and my body was shaking – damn if that stupid weak feeling won't go away!)

Dumbledore smiles warmly at me (at least trying to… I think Snape can get better results), trying to make me feel home probably. It seems he don't know that it doesn't work on me.

I knew it was all bullshit from the first day I saw him do it, it was pleasant at first to act as if someone is really there for me, caring for me like a mentor or some kind of normal family, but after a while I knew that no matter how much I wanted a place to belong, I will never find one with him.

He was only trying to buy me with the promises of family and love, this way I would surly fight for them in the upcoming war, but he don't know that I know. He acts like Voldemort more than anyone I have ever met; the only difference is that Voldemort didn't try to hide his nature and Dumbledore was lying to me and promising things he could never give.

 _And that's a disturbing thought_

"You see Harry… you don't have to fight Voldemort anymore. He won't try to slaughter you now. You present no threat to him"

'You are weak, I don't need you anymore. Even Voldemort won't consider you important. You can get lost for all I care'

 _Maybe, but that will not stop him from trying to take me as his wife_ , I thought, not saying that to Dumbledore, of course, I don't want to interrupt him while he's speaking (god have mercy on those who do)

"Voldemort don't need you dead now, you are now free to live your life as you see fit. You can be whoever you want to be, like you always wanted!"

'Nothing you'll do will make Voldemort act, so I don't need you now, I don't care what you do with your life,'

"Harry, from here on now you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you don't need to worry about your friends getting hurt, because there's a Dark Lord trying to kill you, you can be who you are, and do whatever you want"

'You are useless'

"What if I don't want to be a girl?" I ask, my voice was fragile and high and too girl-like to my tastes; Dumbledore looks at me with disappointment shining in his twinkling eyes. It makes me so mad!

"I'm sorry Harry, but there nothing that can be done for your situation, like I said before, it's a thing unattainable, and no one can do anything about it now…"

'I don't care'

I shake my head in disbelief, before noticing it's not the only thing that shaking, I grit my teeth in frustration, it can't be true. It's too unfair to be true…

It is…

It is-something that nobody should ever experience. I know it, that it isn't fair, but does the universe care if this situation isn't fair? Would it fix it? I hope the answer would be yes (as if)

I still can't remember what happened to me in that potion lab. My mind is foggy and I feel really hopeless. I am mad beyond anything I have ever felt and I just! I just!

What happened? I try to remember, I try but all I could remember was that purple mist and something painful, no more than that.

I look at the headmaster. He looks so cold and calculated with his white beard pulled inwards in several different beaded edges. His clothes bright and spark with wealth, the fabric looks so expensive. For some reason it looks so much like 'The Gas', so dark and purple, almost blue. I don't like it. I hate it.

He looks at me and has the same blue eyes with the wicked gleam I can recognize everywhere in the world.

"What happened exactly, tell me..."

My voice is shaking, it isn't my voice, it is a young girl's one. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. Dumbledore nods, closing his eyes.

I know that after this conversation the connection between us will be over. He will have a new weapon to foster, Crystalia; he wouldn't have time to care for me.

Why should he, now, that I can't help him at all.

"A combination of two potions, the red potion, which fell on each of you is called "cat's eye", and the potion that turned into a purple gas is called "Wolftail". The "Cat's eye" potion switched your bodies, and the "Wolftail" potion made the cat's eye potion solidify, which completed the change and made it permanent"

I thought I was going to faint again. I didn't know what to believe now, not anymore.

What would my friends think?

Would they would ignore the change and continue being my friends, what if they'll leave me, what if they don't believe that I'm me and worse ... What if they prefer the new Harry better?

I look at Dumbledore with loathing, Voldemort's death all this man's cares about, and somehow I just know it's his fault. He looks at me and his body language says it all. He is annoyed with me. The old man wants me to accept the facts and move on, too bad for him that this isn't going to happen.

If I stay this way I'll be miserable, and there's still the problem of where I'll stay when the school term ends. What to tell others. Crystalia's family's reaction will be an unknown. But the first thing I have to take care of is my friends. They won't abandon me. We've been though too much for them to.

"What about my friends, how will they know? Will they even believe me when I'll tell them that I'm" I gesture at myself, "me?"

I look at Dumbledore giving me that look and feel like my eyes start getting teary "what if they won't believe me? What if I'll lose them?" I try to seize the tears, reminding myself I am a male in soul, even if I'm trapped in a girl's body.

"Harry…" he starts, eyes trying to look soft but I feel that he doesn't give a damn (and that's so frustrating!)

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ HARRY ME!" I shout at him, I can't take it anymore! I'm tired, potion effected, hysterical, scared and mad. (Mostly hysterical and mad)

"I had to put with all of your Whims up until now; go live with your relatives, where it's safer! Harry you are the damn savior of the light! The-boy-who-won't-fucking-die! Harry you have to fight Dark Lord Voldemort and win or everything will be doomed! I had to endanger my life for all your wizarding kind!

"And what I got in return? I mean aside from the curses and stories about my unstable loyalties, what!? Nothing! I got zilch in return for risking my life for them! They even call me a fraud when I say Voldemort is back! Don't think I don't know! And now you expect me to just sit quietly when _**you**_ take _**all**_ that is dear to me?!

"Why do I have to give them up? Why don't you tell them the true? They are my friends, aren't they? This is my life, why should I give it to someone else? Why do I have to give HER to control who I am? How dare you even to think about doing it to me?!" I was on a roll, I kept telling him how ungrateful every single one of them were, I told him about the whole bloody things that had happened to me. What I had to put out with. All the whispering, all the blaming in my second year. Finding a godfather I never knew I had in third, but discovering he wants me dead! And finding the hard way the truth! That he was framed!

I kept telling him about how those bloody kids at school were now starting to mock me, how they whisper I am the one who killed Cedric Diggory, that I am a git who wants nothing but money and fame, and that I am a bloody liar only seeks attention.

He just quietly listened to me, while his expression never changed form that stupid smile that was stuck on his emotionless face, it made me even madder. Did he even care?

Did he care even once, after all those bloody years?

He stops me from talking "it was all for the greater good, Harry…" his voice's soft, he's not even trying to deny the blame, _he just doesn't care_! I am but a tool to him, and now, when I have no use to him, he is going to throw me away

"I know… but I can always call your friends here, and you could inform them about what happened, I can call them right now if you would like…?"

I look at him dumbfounded, did he actually mean that? And more importantly, did I want them to know?

Of cause I want them to know! I shake my head mentally laughing. They are my friends! We are always together, why did I even hesitate?

"I-I want them to know…" I say looking away from the old man, knowing he would be smiling softly, and not wanting to see the phony look in his eyes.

"Alright, I will call them here" he says, and for an instant, I feel really glad and miserable at the same time. I have no idea why.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

Too bad for Harry Potter

Now he would have to marry the Dark Lord…

Nagini sneaks away from the three, hiding as fast as she can. A moment later Snape comes out with Crystalia – no – _Harry_ holding a weak looking _Crystalia_ in his arms. Nagini smiles evilly and starts running towards the gigantic gates of Hogwarts, where she safely Apparates to her master to tell him of what happened.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord Voldemort is sitting in the throne room with his inner circle of death eaters giving them orders and later reading how his older orders came to be from the reports.

Most of those files are boring and (thankfully) can be done by anyone who is not him; he usually let his followers examine those for him, only reading the most pressing ones himself (those being given to him by his followers).

Most of the times, his unintelligent brainless followers are wrong about what is important and what not and he finds himself reading unimportant files for the better part of the day. (And then they go and wonder why he was torturing them)

"M~aster!" Nagini calls mischievously making the Dark Lord look at her. The Dark Lord happily puts one file (only Gaia knows why his followers think that 'how many Mudbloods were killed in the last raid' is a pressing matter) away with the rest of them for later examination before turning his complete attention to his pet.

"Nagini, I see you came back… care to enlighten me with the knowledge why?" his voice is calm yet certainly freezing "I am positive I told you to take care of my future wife…" he looks infuriated but Nagini knows him better than anyone else; she has been with him for a long time, he is mostly interested in knowing why she came back so early, but at the same time he don't want others to know that she gets special treatment, it makes her smile

"I had to come back and tell you that something had already happened " she says and went to be seated next to him, he looks at her surprised, though he masked it well, no one but her can see that.

She smiles proudly and then takes a deep breath, what she has to tell him is serious; she needs to act the part. Her master looks at her patiently, knowing it won't do to press her at this point.

"Crystalia reached Hogwarts safely, but…" she stops for a second, he had to understand she isn't not joking "switched her body with Harry Potter" now when she's finished with her report she smile grinningly.

Nagini's master is in shock, she thought almost giggling, like all death eaters that were present here. "You mean…?" master's voice is full of annoyance and relief, all there at the same time. She knows why.

Nagini's master knows that Harry bloody Potter has the best luck that he had ever seen before; not once but twice, had the boy escaped from his grasp; now he didn't need to worry about the boy killing him, not at all. The prophecy was talking about a child of those who defied him three times, it's a prophecy about the body and not the soul, and the moment the two switched the prophecy didn't for-told that Potter would be his downfall.

On the other hand, Crystalia as Potter was even worst; she has a reason other than survival to kill the beloved Lord Voldemort.

(Snake hating bitch)

They had to take care of Crystalia-turned-Harry as soon as possible, or they going to have a problem on their hands.

"Yes, right now bloody Potter is none other than your upcoming wife. And your future wife is none other than your sworn foe" Nagini says in a hiss.

Voldemort looks at the death eaters present in the room and frowns, making the room freeze with only a look, the death eaters starts shivering in fear "come to me, my faithful servants" says Voldemort while pulling his wand out pointing it at them.

"Obliviate!" he calls, they look at him with terror, and without giving even the slightest cry of protest they fall on the floor limply without any memory and starts sleeping.

Then Voldemort looks at the snake-turned-girl "tell me Nagini, is Harry protected?" he asks.

She nods, she is sure that Dumb-As-Door has him protected, knowing the fact that the boy turned girl is the Dark Lord's future mate and all. Not protecting him will be just plain stupid.

"Snape, who was with the two, took them to the old man" she says, then she remembers that she wanted the potion master to be praised for his actions earlier this day; after all he did a really good job as a double agent.

Nagini takes a deep breath and sighs "he did a good job you know" she says and looks at her master with big eyes "refused to save the girl and insisted that she had to come back to you. It was Potter that didn't let him take her back himself, but now that doesn't matter anymore… since Potter is the girl!" she laughs and her master looks at her proudly.

"Harry most be brought to me in four months' time" says Voldemort, his voice radiating power "he is not to be harmed, make sure of that yourself, make sure to befriend him, tell him you believe him when he'll tell you the truth about himself" he then smiles

"Go to Snape and tell him of my orders, let him know that I am expecting him to be the one to bring Harry back to me" he looks at the snake-turned-girl and then grins "tell Snape to sneak you in as a new student, I'm sure he won't find it be that hard" he waves his hand dismissively, Nagini nods and then Apparate back to Hogwarts.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

It doesn't take long for the red head boy (Ron) and long brown haired girl (Hermione) to come to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately it takes them even less time to say that they can't believe that Harry _the-boy-who-lived_ is now a little pathetic girl, with no fame, money and power what so ever. The girl (Hermione) was quiet and observant…

"But it's really me!" I try again, Ron looks at me with abhorrence and Hermione just looks skeptical "I can prove it, ask me whatever question you want, you can even ask about all of our adventures! It's really me!"

"I don't know" said Hermione, she looks at me from all possible angles, never stops frowning, I don't know if she did it because she found it fascinating or because she doesn't believe me when she heard I am, well, me…

"You do talk and act like Harry but… you look nothing like him, you can barely walk by yourself as things stand now, how could you actually beat Voldemort?" Ron looks with disgust at me and nods.

"yeah, mione's right, if you really were Harry you needed to be as least as strong as you-know-who, after all, if you were Harry, and I'm not saying you are, then you had to be the one to beat Voldemort, he's supposed to be your sworn enemy…" he says and then looks at Dumbledore

"Are you sure she's not messing with you?" he asks cautiously "she could be working with Voldemort to make you lower your defenses around Harry. The _real_ Harry" he sneaks a look at me.

I am hurt, how can he? How can Ron and Hermione do this to me? Aren't they my friends, they didn't even give me a chance to prove my identity!

It's me, even if they refuse to believe. It's not my fault what happened to me. For the first time since I met them I felt alone, so completely and utterly by myself, as if I'm eleven again and have no real friends, as if Dudley's kicking and punching those who wanted to me my friends again, as if I am nothing, nothing but a dirty freak.

I feel sick.

Why can't I be like everyone else, normal? What have I done to deserve this fate...?

I didn't do anything wrong and yet my friends left me. Can I still call them my friends now; I guess not, they don't want to be my friends. The sad part is that they had been my friends even when Voldemort was trying to kill me, put their life in danger, but now, when they would be safe, and don't have to worry about being attacked in the future, they don't want to stay with me.

Were they my friends or my fame's friends?

"Ron, it's me" I say to him at a snail's pace so he could comprehend, he looks at me with abhorrence, venom dripping from his eyes, and he doesn't believe me. He abandoned me.

"Hermione... you believe me, don't you?" I ask her pleadingly, she looks at me – every part of her look screamed doubt and hesitation. She don't know what to do, it is too confusing for her, I can see the battle that takes place within her, to believe or not believe, she closes her eyes, refusing to look at me, I'm sure I'm going to cry, no matter how un-manly it would be.

Hell with this body!

"Our second year... Who was responsible for Ginny's actions?" She asks me. My eyes light up with hope; maybe she will believe me, maybe… I still had one friend...

"Tom Riddle and bloody Malfoy were. At the beginning of the year Malfoy slipped Tom Riddle's diary to one of Ginny's books, and the book is what mesmerized her, since it had been charmed to do so by Voldemort in the past" I says confidently, she looks at me and I can't comprehend her gaze.

She looks at the floor with a puzzled look, maybe a little disappointed that I answered the question correctly. "I don't know if you are really Harry or not... it's too hard for me to come to a decision. On the one hand you were right, on the other hand... I just don't want to believe that… that the Harry we know is gone. Can you give me some time to think?" My hope is out like a storm blew over and crushed it without letting it grow any bigger.

"Oh... okay..." my voice is undersized and miserable, I look on the floor too. What else can I do?

I am alone.

I didn't fancy being here with who I thought were my friends, it was too excruciating to stay with them. I look at them again, it's probably the last time I'll see them without Crystalia...

We are four in the room, all are supposed to be my friends yet I feel so betrayed, like they were against me from the very start. It's infuriating. Ron looks away from me, not even bothering to look at me, and Hermione still looking at the floor. I look at the aging headmaster and wonder why he does nothing after seeing all this. He knows the truth. Why he is so silent, is he doing this on purpose?!

"I want to be alone" I say in a monotone kind of voice. All three of them are now looking at me, each with their own thoughts, which I will never know.

Dumbledore did not talk of my identity the whole meeting; he just let them think what they want to think. It's suspicious, why would he do such a thing, it _is_ a Dumbledore thing to do, to keep things from others, _but_ he is the one who suggested to call them here, he knows the truth, there was no reason as to why he should let them believe I'm not Harry.

"Fine, let me call Madam Pomfrey to take you to your temporary room in the infirmary, until the sorting hat will get you sorted into your new house"

He waves his wand three times in the same pattern, his movement graceful, like water flowing, and then he puts it down again.

"Well Ron, Hermione... I suggest you'll be returning to your classes, I'm sure you have many important things to do" he says, not even once does use my name, as if careful for them not to find the true. He wants them to leave me; he wants me to stay forever alone... but why?

Ron and Hermione had gone, leaving me alone with Dumbledore. The old man looks at me curiously, I hate him, the way he's looking at me, as if expecting me to burst into tears at any second, I hate it when he does it, and he did it a lot just now, while Ron and Hermione were here and I also know that if he weren't right now that's exactly what I would be doing – and I hated it even more.

But he is here, and there is no way in hell I would be crying in front of him.

"Harry ..." He starts. I almost want to stop him and say, 'Now that's Harry, huh?', but I keep silent, staring at the shiny floor, trying to stop the tears. Dumbledore turns silent too. The silence lasting for a while until we hear a beep which notified us that madam Pomfrey is here.

"Harry, now unless we are alone I expect you to tell everyone that your name is Crystalia RedWind, you know what I mean… the rest you can invent yourself, make some teary story about your family of something, but do not tell anyone you are Harry Potter, is that understood?" his voice is hard.

I nod and the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

* * *

OOoOO

* * *

"So tell me dear… why you came to us now?" madam Pomfrey asks me, (it's the sixth time already) and like all those times before, I frankly don't know what I should be telling her, obviously not the truth, Dumbledore made sure of that.

Thinking fast I close my eyes, as if the thought itself hurts me so much, I take a deep breath (I hate lying) before opening and locking them with the Mediwitch.

"Voldemort is after my family and me. I don't know why, he just decided to hunt us all down. I ran away, so I don't know what happened to the rest, for some reason my memories were altered, and I have no idea who did it or why. Dumbledore told me I could stay here at Hogwarts until the Dark Lord will be defeated by… Harry Potter. He also said he will try to find out what happened to my family"

I don't know if she'll buy it, I know I wouldn't have, but that's probably because I know I am the real Harry Potter, but with this new teary voice and angel like face, who knows?

"Ho poor dear!" she cries out and hugs me, it's a warm motherly hug, I gulp and wait patiently for her to release me, it didn't take that long.

She leaves me and smiles another smile. Unlike Dumbledore's smile her smile is genuine. It's real. It pains me that I have to lie to her. She took care of me ever since I came here to Hogwarts, and I close my eyes and swallow the bitter taste in my mouth.

And speaking of lies, Crystalia has been with us in the room, posing as me. She said she's here to get information on Voldemort from me.

I don't know why she's really here. Maybe just to make sure I keep my mouth shut. (And give her the fame of the Potter name.)

"Madam Pomfrey, if that okay with you, I would like to speak with Crystalia alone for a moment?" Says the real Crystalia, but it's not like Madam Pomfrey knows it, she's sure that _she_ is really _me_.

She looks like me, she sounds like me, and she has a very good reason to talk to me, Voldemort. After all I had said that he is after me and my family.

"Yes of course, Harry, let me just make a few tests and then she's all yours," she says and then pulls out her wand, whisper a few words, and the staff brightens.

She scans me with said wand, and then appears in front of her a list in ancient Latin language. She nods and while inspecting the data, leaving the room.

"So, Harry ... How do you feel?" Crystalia asks me again. I don't know what to tell her, it doesn't matter to her, not really, after all I don't see her looking weak as me, and she is smiling gleefully while saying that. And that moment I feel a great deal of hate for her. She reminds me of Malfoy.

I sigh

"Could have been better," my voice is small and girly, she nods in understanding.

"I am great! I never knew how wonderful it is to be with such a strong body! Madam Pomfrey said that I could start studying with everyone tomorrow! Do you think I'll be good? What are your favorite subjects, what are your weaker ones?" she asks me eagerly. I look at her. She really doesn't care, she's too happy with herself to care.

"I guess DADA and flying is my favorites, I'm not so good at potions, but only because of Malfoy and the other Slytherins always trying to mess with my staff… the only thing I really bad at is History. It's boring, I can never stay awake" I say smiling.

Crystalia nods "is there anything more that I need to know?" she asks, I shrugs. Why should I help her, she stole my life.

She's silent for a while and then "I met your friends," she says quietly.

I look at her surprised.

"Really?" I ask warily. I want to know what they talked about… did Hermione ever suspected her of not being me, did it even accord to Ron that what I said was the truth...?

I need to know…

"They're very nice, your friends ... not exactly loyal, but definitely nice," she says softly, as though trying to soften the news.

"What did you talk about?" I ask fearfully.

"About you... Ron said you were an imposter, and that you were working for Voldemort, I tried to convince him otherwise, I mean without telling him that what you said was real. The old man asked me not to tell them, that if they're really your friends they will find for themselves. Ron didn't believe me so in the end I gave up.

"I think that Hermione actually do believe you... she didn't stop examining me, and never said a word too... she's a good kid..." I smile even though I don't really want to, that's Hermione for you...

"Do you think they'll believe me, I don't want to lose them..." I say.

She looks into my eyes and nods, it's the first time I really saw the green eyes everyone talked about, they _were_ appealing.

"I think so, and if that's okay… I want us to be friends... from what I've seen you're a nice guy, um, a nice girl..." She smiles apologetically.

I shrug (even if it really is her fault) "I guess it's OK, after all you didn't do it on purpose," she gives me a small smile, I yawn "but now I'm really exhausted. Ho, and you better _not_ hurt my body, I don't want it to become fragile like yours..." She laughs and nods.

"Well I'll leave you alone, have a good night, my bed is in the Next room if you need anything…" she says even though it still was early morning.

I smile and nod, too, ignoring the stupid statement. She left the room, leaving me lying on a white patient's bed, Alone.

I smile a sad smile and close eyes. So that's how it's going to be now…? Me staying alone in this world with no one I could call my friend except the one who took mine?

Will I be just like I was before I came to Hogwarts? I didn't want that, I thought I will never have to be like that anymore.

I sigh and go to sleep, hoping my dreams will be at least a bit more comforting.

* * *

 **A\N: so tell me how it was! Too depressing? Now I really need your opinions, should harry befriend Nagini? Will Nagini find out that harry is an Horcrux** **? Will he get better physically?**


End file.
